We Love This City
by LordTai
Summary: The reason why James and Kendall were holding hands during the first fake video for  The City is Ours.


A/N: Ok, just watched Big Time Video and suddenly had this idea. I'll get around to the iPod fluff when I get more reviews for it. Til then, here's this.

Disclaimer: Don't own the guys or the song/video.

* * *

**We Love This City**

So maybe we should have just kept our mouths shut. The idea to make the video as us being the city was ok to start with, but now we actually are the city. Carlos, Kendall, and I are buildings and Logan is a taxi. Freaky, right?

"Hey, James, hurry up already! They want us on the set ten minutes ago. And I officially hate this costume…" Ah Logan, always the dramatic but always the most realistic of us.

"Yea yea, I'll be ready once I get this stupid tights outfit on. And here I thought my pants were the tightest things I'd ever wear!" Did I forget the best part of the outfit was the full body tight set we have to wear under these stupid boxes? And you can't even have anything on under them.

"You're telling me. Every time Carlos sees me now, he runs by and rips off this stupid taxi. Do you know what I have on behind that? NOTHING! This stupid outfit shows _everything..._" he hissed. From the other side of the door I heard the rip of Velcro and someone running. "CARLOS, GET BACK HERE!"

I wonder how long before they figure It out. It of course is my master plan, The Plan, which used to be becoming a Pop Start. Now that we're on our way to reaching that dream, the plan has changed. Now the plan is to get the four of us together. Logan and Carlos are perfect for each other, and Kendall is… Well he's Kendall.

"Ha, they'll figure it out before Kendall at least…" I thought aloud. "And… There. Stupid tights. Now to become a building."

Speaking of my costume, did it just move? No, it couldn't have, I'm just imagining this. Right? So I went over and grabbed the thing and lifted it over my head. But it wouldn't go on right.

"As if the tights weren't bad enough. How am I supposed to fit in this?" I was starting to panic. Claustrophobia doesn't work well in small building suits that have arms inside of them. Wait, that's not my arm; but whose is it?

"Uh, Kendall…" I whispered, hoping it was him.

"Yea James…" Oh thank God.

"Why are you in my costume? Wait, how long have you been in here? I was just… I didn't have any… Did you see me naked?" This day just couldn't get any worse.

"Uh, I might have been looking through the arm hole at that point. Possibly…" And now it's time for me to get out of this thing and run away, very far away. "Wait, James, stop moving you're going to - Ouch!"

I froze. Even though this box was completely dark, I knew instantly what just happened. I just nailed Kendall right where it counts. "Oh God Kendall, I'm so sorry. Are you al - wait, are you hard?" Crap, I should really think before I open my mouth.

Kendall struggled to catch his breath before responding. "Y - yea, I kind of am. Or, I was before you hit me with your knee." Now I really need to get out of here, it's starting to feel like the box walls are closing in on me.

"Ok, on three lift the box up and we can get out of here." What do you know; I can form complete thoughts and sentences. Maybe I can get out of this without having to reveal The Plan.

"Uh, James, I'm not sure that's a good idea. We're both still in these costumes and I have - a um - personal problem." God he was so cute when he was embarrassed. Now if only I could see the blush I know is across his face. Then again, I'm sure it's matched by mine.

"Well honestly, that's what you get for spying on me; that and a knee to your excited friends down there. Now get this box off me, I'm starting to have a panic attack." Not that it has anything to do with being this close to you, wearing nothing but a thin layer of cloth, able to feel your - OK time to end that train of though. We need to be on set.

"Come on Kendall… One, two, three!" And we pulled off the box, leaving the two of us, me basically sitting in his lap and both of us with clear "personal problems."

"Oh, so I'm the one that deserved to get hit and here you are feeling the same way. If I didn't love you I would hit you right now." He's so close I can feel his breath against my face. I can feel his heart beating, fell him moving, feel him - wait, did he say…?

"Y -you love me?" So maybe I'm not the only one who has noticed our group's _unique_ _dynamics_. Now to see how much he really understands. "Like, really love me," I asked, leaning in close to him, brushing against him and smiled when he yelped in surprise.

"A - ah James…" he moaned. "T - that might not b - be a good idea." Damn, he still can think. We can't have that. It's time to have a bit more fun.

"No, spying on me when I was changing was a bad idea. This," I reached down to grab the growing bulge in his tights, "_this_ is a good idea." That did it; his eyes rolled back in his head and he couldn't contain the moan that escaped.

"God James… So warm… Need to… Move, please move…" he babbled on, lost in the haze of lust. This was more fun that I thought it would be. Why hadn't I tried this before?

"James! C'mon!" We both jumped when Logan slammed his fist against the door. "Gustavo is going to kill you if you don't get out here right now!"

"And I was having so much fun," I purred into Kendall's ear, "I guess we will have to continue this later tonight." He groaned at that, trying to pull himself back together for the video we were currently later for.

"Hn, don't think I c - can wait t -that long. Please James…" How did he recover enough to use the puppy dog eyes against me?

"Well then, you should have thought of that before hiding in my dressing room while I changed. If you can't wait, deal with your 'problem' yourself. I'm going to be in our video." And with that I grabbed my costume, slid it on, and left him there on the floor.

So maybe The Plan would be just as easy as The Dream to reach. I guess that's just how everything is when Kendall's involved. So here we are, in building costumes making our first music video as a band and holding hands while doing it.

Now we just need to get Carlos to realize why he kept exposing poor Logan to everyone on set.

* * *

A/N: So yea, that's the reason I thought of when I saw them holding hands in the video. I swear they were.

So, tell me what you think. reviews make me want to write more, so if it's good, tell me!


End file.
